


Tell Me What You Want

by Thisinsignificantpride



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Agender Character, Anal Fingering, First Time, Kunimi is agender and uses they/them pronouns, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for days 1-4 of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge. </p><p>Kunimi hadn't anticipated this, but it was so much better than anything else they could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the satan of rarepair hell. 
> 
> Day 01. Cuddles (naked)  
> Day 02. Kiss (naked)  
> Day 03. First time  
> Day 04. Masturbation

When Kunimi first spotted Goshiki Tsutomu at the Mizuno brand store, they hadn’t anticipated that they would end up spread out on top of their kotatsu only a few hours later. They’d invited Goshiki over for dinner after a half hour of engaging small talk and they’d expected the kissing and the touching, but Goshiki had let Kunimi go as far as they wanted.

Now, Kunimi was completely bare, back laid down against their kotatsu with their legs spread wide and a hand clamped over their mouth. Goshiki had two fingers inside of them, his eyes glazed over as he pumped and scissored the digits in and out of Kunimi. The two wing spikers both had heavy blushes on their cheeks, but Kunimi was sure their own blush spread over their entire body.

Goshiki’s fingers moved slow inside Kunimi, but as soon as he curled them, Kunimi arched their back and let out an involuntary cry of pleasure. They clasped their hand over their mouth harder, their free hand gripping tight at the kotatsu’s edge.

“Wow, Akira-chan…” Goshiki whispered, licking over his lips. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Kunimi moaned at the praise, their dark eyes trailing down to watch the way Goshiki’s forearm flexed as he curled his fingers inside of them again. Kunimi didn’t know what the feeling was, but the way Goshiki pressed against that one spot made their thighs shake and their fingers tingle. This was the first time anyone else had ever touched Kunimi like this and it was so damn good they wanted to cry.

“T-Tomu-chan…” They moaned, dropping their hand from their mouth in favor of touching their cock.

Goshiki gasped. He reached out to run his fingers over one of Kunimi’s trembling thighs and over their hip.

“Akira-chan… Can I… Can I watch?”

Goshiki’s question shocked Kunimi. They furrowed their brows, sitting up just enough to comfortably look him in the eye. When they speak, it’s a breathless, airy sound.

“Watch what?”

Goshiki licked over his lips again. His eyes were trained on the hand Kunimi has on their cock.

“U-um… Masturbate?”

Kunimi’s ears burned hotter than they had all day. They blinked in rapid succession, raising a hand up to their mouth again. They glanced away, heart pounding in their chest as they thought it over. Goshiki was into that sort of thing? Actually, the more Kunimi thought about it, the hotter they felt. They dropped their hand and turned back to Goshiki, nodding.

With a pleased expression, Goshiki removed his fingers from Kunimi and settled back on his haunches, eyes intent on Kunimi’s crotch. Kunimi felt exposed. They felt like they were burning, but it was pleasant. They liked the way Goshiki’s gaze never faltered. He looked at them like they were the most beautiful person on earth. Kunimi wanted to give him a good show.

“How do you…” They started, swallowing the lump in their throat. “Do you want me positioned any specific way?”

Goshiki blinked, looking as if he’d never considered it. He paused, then scooted closer to move Kunimi himself. He pulled Kunimi into a sitting position and placed their legs so they were draped over his shoulders, knees on either side of Goshiki’s head. Kunimi’s chest heaved with shuddering pants at being so close, but pressed their thumb against the tip of their cock, smearing a bead of precome over the head.

“This, um,” Goshiki whispered, eyes glued to the way Kunimi’s fingers slid over their shaft. “This is good -- really good.”

Kunimi inhaled shakily, the hand that wasn’t stroking at themself gripping at Goshiki’s hair to keep them upright. It helped that Goshiki placed both his hands on Kunimi’s hips. Watching Goshiki’s expression, Kunimi flicked their wrist a little faster, their breath hitching in their throat. They’d touched themself before, had even thought of Goshiki a few times since their last game against each other, but having Goshiki sitting in front of them was entirely different. Kunimi would be embarrassed if they hadn’t been so excited. Goshiki’s breathing correlated with the speed of Kunimi’s hand. When Kunimi sped up, Goshiki would pant. When Kunimi slowed down and paid attention to their head, Goshiki would hold his breath.

It was strangely flattering, and it worked Kunimi up like nothing else ever had before.

When Goshiki released one of Kunimi’s hips to drop it below the table, Kunimi didn’t need to ask what he was doing. They could tell by the way his arm moved and the way his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth fell open. Goshiki was getting off on watching Kunimi get off.

“ _Tomu-chan_ ,” Kunimi moaned, adoring the way Goshiki gasped in response.

It didn’t take much longer for Kunimi to finish. They tugged at Goshiki’s hair and whimpered when he kissed the inside of their thigh. He was so gentle with them. He praised them so much. Kunimi loved it.

“You’re so beautiful, Akira-chan,” Goshiki whispered.

Kunimi couldn’t handle it. They moaned out one last ‘ _Tomu-chan_ ’ and came over their hand, stomach, and a bit on Goshiki’s face. They flushed at seeing Goshiki splattered with white, but didn’t move to clean it. He looked nice.

Goshiki came soon after, pressing his cheek against Kunimi’s thigh as he did. With blushing cheeks, Kunimi ran their fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss the top of his head until he could focus enough to kiss them back. The two sat like that for a while, Goshiki moving Kunimi’s legs to rest around his waist as they held each other’s faces and kissed slow and passionate.

When they parted, Kunimi couldn’t help but giggle. They pressed their nose into Goshiki’s cheek, then mouthed at his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, and his collarbones. Goshiki sighed, a soft, content sound. It made Kunimi’s smile brighten. They straightened up, smoothing out Goshiki’s hair with the same smile playing on their lips.

“Akira-chan?” Goshiki asked, blinking with those big, gorgeous eyes.

Kunimi hummed and pressed a kiss to Goshiki’s nose.

“Yes, Tsutomu-kun?”

“Am… Am I allowed to stay over?”

Kunimi blinked, staring at Goshiki with large eyes before they laughed. They laughed hard, pressing a hand over other their mouth until they could compose themself. As they shook their head, Kunimi smoothed their thumb over Kunimi’s cheek.

“Yes, Tsutomu-kun,” they said, kissing his nose. “I want you to, anyway. You don’t have to. But I never planned to kick you out.”

The look Goshiki responded with only made Kunimi start giggling again. They cup Goshiki’s face in their hands, kissing him all over his face until he’s giggling too.

The two ended up watching television - a rerun of some action and drama show Goshiki had been intent on keeping while they were channel surfing. Kunimi sat in Goshiki’s lap, head tucked in his neck with Goshiki’s arms circled around their waist. Neither of them had bothered to get dressed, opting for wrapping a blanket around their nude bodies instead. Kunimi liked it. The way Goshiki’s heartbeat felt beneath Kunimi’s palm was calming and they loved knowing Goshiki was real and there.

Plus, it was much easier to seduce Goshiki again when they were both already naked. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @guessblockmomster // twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
